


Love Finds Its Way

by peoriapeoria



Series: Worlds Collide [11]
Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Genderqueer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conversations aren't always easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Finds Its Way

Dates with Ms Fraser didn't always lead to making love. It took Tracy a while to make this realization, both because they didn't have that many opportunities to go out and not all of those occasions were with Ms Fraser as opposed to Ben, and because Tracy had been distracted by Benton making love after Ms Fraser demurred.

Tracy had watched Ms Fraser stride her 'exit' right through the house and up the front stairs the first time. Benton had come into Tracy's office afterwards wearing a plaid shirt and a pair of broken in jeans. Wide open spaces and a bowl-blue sky all wrapped in cotton. Sex on a spoon. Amazingly, they didn't break anything.

Tracy walked into the living room, and sat down beside Benton on the couch, their daughter curled against him. "She wear herself out?" Regina's hair was just getting long enough to counter her soft curl. Tracy kissed his husband's offered lips.

"Would," Tracy paused. "Would Bea like to see me more often?" Tracy realized he'd have to be more explicit. "Without going out first."

"You wouldn't mind?" Benton looked at Tracy. "You would."

"It's not--I don't know how this all fits together." There were things they didn't talk about and Bea was largely one of those things. She got department events if she could make them, and Tracy tried to give her other, better dates. Bea might have started as a social construct, but Tracy didn't think she'd stayed just that.

Benton stood, supporting Regina still asleep with one arm under and the other against her back. "Let me put her down in her room." He knelt and planted a kiss on Tracy's eyebrow. "Talk in our bedroom."

\--------------------

Benton opened the door and shut it quietly behind him. "She needed the spider." He made the motions of climbing the water spout. He crossed to Tracy, pulling him into an embrace. "I like rules. Sometimes I get tangled up in them. Bea lets me sidestep, get at things from a different angle."

"Put on your lipstick."

Benton looked at Tracy in confusion.

"Whatever is the bare minimum of Bea. Not what makes her believable out there, just--" Tracy started undressing.

Benton painted on Bea's mouth, lipliner and color and drew eyeliner along top and bottom lids of one eye and the second, then turned to the bed. Tracy's shirt was unbuttoned, binder laid on the bed, undershirt still rolled above his breasts. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling out the packer and dropped it on the binder. Bea walked over to the bed clasping her hands onto Tracy's ribcage. "I love sliding into you. I love loving you as I am, without you remaking me, breaking me, never less to fill you up. Sometimes..."

"Sometimes?" Tracy pulled down the undershirt, nipples taut.

Bea fumbled at her backwards buttons. "Sometimes I need to play out the variations."

Tracy stood, pulling Bea close by Benton's loops. "I need to know when you want something." Tracy stroked the cheek starting to stubble. "Remember building the house and you didn't shave for days?" Tracy lay a finger over reddened lips, before they could appologize. Tracy leaned in closer, breathing against one ear, "Next vacation, no public."

"Oh!"

Tracy kissed Fraser's surprised mouth and pulled down the jeans' zipper, easing the worn fabric from his ass. Benton's shirt dropped onto the jeans, stripped off without Bea breaking the kiss.

Tracy finished shedding clothes and pushed Benton into bed, climbing onto him. Onto Bea? "I do love all of you." The taste of foundation, Tracy could do without; it was a small price for Bea's forthright manner and easy acceptance of consideration. "Do you--"

"Do I?" Fraser stroked Tracy's nape with fingertips.

"Wish I wasn't a man?"

"You are more than I could have hoped to find."

Tracy kissed him, tongue sweeping into the offered opened mouth. "Diversion."

"Would I ever have met you otherwise? If I would have, I'm sure that in that reality I'm happy, just as I am here." He gazed into Tracy's violet eyes. "I appreciate your efforts for consular events." Fraser licked his top lip, stopping at the taste of lipstick.

Tracy kissed Benton. "I'm glad you're you." Tracy stroked his hair. Kissed him again. He was always him, even as Bea. Tracy pushed up, eyes sweeping slowly over him, kneeled up and moved back lining them up. He jerk-hitched, and Tracy teased against Benton, moving, moving, before finally taking him into wet heat slowly, clinch and release down every centimeter. Tracy leaned back over Benton as she bowed up, her tongue seeking entry into his slick furnace mouth. She bore back down with the kiss, mouth-fucking his tongue and engulfing his cock into her body. Benton was coiled, the tension palpitant. Tracy gripped Benton's head, fingers massaging his scalp. He arched beneath her, dampened, arched and dampened again.

Benton slid his hands down Tracy's back, possessive and worshipful. They latched onto hip, asscheek, thigh. They rode crest and trough, Tracy surged against him, reeling him in and playing him out, mouth drifting from his mouth and circling back around, hungry and searching. Ear, neck, collarbone. Other ear, side of neck, shoulder. She was breaking.

Benton held on. He pitched. Hands anchoring Tracy, he thrust, shaking.

Tracy sprawled, wrecked and sated. She squeezed lappingly as Benton ebbed. Brushed his hair from his forehead. He slipped free, and Tracy said "Roll over." Tracy slung an arm over him, burrowed along Benton's flank.


End file.
